(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire winding device having coaxial and multiple wheels, and more particularly, to a wire winding device capable of effectively collecting and extending at least two wires.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
According to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249B1 xe2x80x9cThe Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheelsxe2x80x9d by the inventor, the structure disclosed is quite indeed practical. However, this structure is merely capable of winding and releasing with respect to a single signal wire but not two or more wires. Therefore, suppose the number of earphone signal wires is designed as two for serving the right and left ears of a user, the wire for the left ear extended is comparatively longer than that for the right ear, and thus the wire having the longer length fails to be entirely stored in the wire winding box during wire winding due to different lengths of the two wires, and part of the wire having the longer length is resultingly exposed. This dilemma is even worsened when the wire having the longer length is extended and inevitably scattered about the body of the user. Therefore, it is a vital task of the invention as how to effectively winding and releasing two extended wires having different lengths.
Therefore, the primary object of the invention is to provide a wire winding device having coaxial and multiple wheels for storing at least two wires, wherein at least two wires are efficiently stored during wire winding and at least two wires are extended at appropriate and predetermined lengths during wire releasing without releasing wires at excessive lengths.
The other object of the invention is to provide a wire winding device having coaxial and multiple wheels for storing and releasing extension wires of earphones and electric appliances.
To accomplish the aforesaid objects, the characteristics and functions of the invention shall be described with the accompanying drawings below.